Long Distance Lovers
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: MarkxJack this one takes place way before Amy and Wisshu, in this one Mark and Jack plan a loooong weekend together but when it comes time to go Mark forgets his lucky flannel in Jack's car so Jack keeps on to it and doesn't tell Mark about it until Mark asks about it. Will Mark get his lucky flannel back? Enjoy :)


Jack was bored at home when he got a ding on his phone, he got super excited and ran straight to his room to get his phone. He practically melted when he read what the message said.

"Hi you. Guess who is coming to Ireland for the weekend. I just did some videos to keep my fans busy. You do the same okay? 3" texted Mark

"I can't wait to see you. I will do that now! 3" texts back Jack

"What about Dark though? ;)" teases Jack

"Him and Anti can play while Daddy Mark plays with his baby boy. ;)" texts back Mark

Jack had to read that three times before he could respond back.

"Get your arse out here now!" texts back Jack

"Will do. Sleep tight. I will be in your arms before you know it." texts back Mark

Jack hugs his phone and does a few videos for the weekend upload and cleans up the house it was around three am when he went to bed. When he woke up the next morning he woke up to two text and rain.

"Babe don't have me waiting too long" texted Mark

That was two minutes ago.

"I just landed 3" texted Mark

That was over an hour ago, Jack panics and puts on a hoodie and goes over to the airport quickly. He finds Mark easily outside in the rain, and hugs him, Mark smiles and hugs back.

"I'm sorry I had you waiting, Marky. I slept in." says Jack

"It's okay, I know how to wake you up though." says Mark, snuggling into Jack's neck

"Boo not here." says Jack

"Okay okay." says Mark

"I will buy us both some coffee." says Jack

He helps Mark get his bag into the car and they head to the nearest Tim Burton's where Jack orders his own and Mark's already knowing what his Korean German boyfriend liked. Mark smiled at that they always done that take turns ordering each others drinks. They get their coffee and take some photos with some fans and go to Jack's place.

"Sean, we can worry about my clothes later. Besides soon we won't be wearing any." says Mark

Mark can be the most forward guy ever, but Jack loves it he turns red and nods.

"Let's at least get it in the house, it rained all day so you can take a shower first." says Jack

They get the suitcase in and as soon as the door closed Mark pulls Jack in and kisses him. Jack wraps his arms around Mark's neck and kisses back. Mark leads him up the stairs, he knows the way so it isn't hard for him to go that way without looking. Mark breaks the kiss and Jack stays pressed against Mark's body.

"Take a shower with me?" asks Mark

Jack doesn't answer instead he kisses Mark and pushes him into the bathroom, Mark turns red and they both strip out of their clothes and get into the shower together. Jack presses into the shower wall.

"Mmm. Someones in the mood." says Mark

"I am always in the mood, you should know that by now." says Jack

"Good." says Mark

They kiss again and take a shower, though Mark grabs Jack's butt.

"Mmm. Hey I haven't grabbed your arse yet." says Jack

"You almost did." says Mark

"It's not my fault the wall is in the way." says Jack

Mark jumps into Jack's arms as soon as they are out of the shower. Jack grabs Mark's butt and gropes hard.

"Mine. It's my turn today baby." says Jack

"..Fine. but I get next round, babe." says Mark

He was a bit tired himself so he didn't mind Jack taking the first round. Jack carries Mark into his bedroom and presses him into the sheets kissing Mark's neck and bites it hard. Mark lets out a moan and lays down in the bed. Jack makes his way down to Marks member and starts stroking him, Mark moans again.

"Sean" moans Mark

"Good boy, Mark." says Jack

They kiss again and their tongues play with each other and Jack uses his other hand to prep Mark, he doesn't want to hurt him. They haven't been together in a long time so it would be wrong for them to get back into rough things. Mark breaks the kiss and bites Jack's shoulder, Jack moans himself especially feeling Mark lick the mark he just made.

"Is that your way of saying hurry up?" asks Jack

"Yes." says Mark

Jack smirks and sucks Mark's neck as he slips inside of Mark and starts thrusting inside and stroking Mark at the same time.  
"Ooo fuck that's good, baby boy!" says Mark

"Mmm.. this is just the beginning." says Jack

He goes a bit faster and finds Mark's g-spot and hits it over and over. Mark is close to his climax and Jack knows it he leans down and sucks on Mark's nipples.

"Shh shh. Don't cum yet." says Jack

"How the fuck am I not suppose to with everything you're doing?" asks Mark, with another moan

Jack pulls out with a pop making Mark pout and whine.

"I know baby, but turn over so I can fuck that sweet arse of yours." says Jack

Mark gets up on his hands and knees and does as told, Jack slips inside him that way and slams hard into Mark, knowing exactly how to push him over the edge, and it works out just fine. Mark moans Jack's name and cums right there. Jack licks up the cum off of his hand and kisses Mark again as he climaxes with Mark's name on his lips. They both collapses on the beds and Mark flips them both and slides into Jack, after prepping him, thrusting in the same speed as Jack did him and this goes on and on both boys taking turns inside of the other. Jack and Mark end up falling asleep after they were done having sex. Mark cuddles Jack into his chest and rubs his hair as they fall asleep. The weekend is wonderful and they enjoy each others time. They do more than have sex of course they go out to restaurants and parks and even the movies. Mark and Jack kiss goodbye before they leave for the airport.

"Marky, I have to come down sometime. It's been so great." says Jack

"I know baby. I would love to have you down. Just know when you come down, like all of yesterday when it was your turn, it will be mine all that day." says Mark

"Ooo Daddy, I would love that." says Jack

"So wouldn't I baby boy." says Mark

They kiss once more and Mark leaves, Jack sees that Mark left behind his lucky flannel and smirks knowing it won't be long before he would be missing it. He keeps on it for a week without telling mark about it, until he gets a text a week later.

"Have you seen my lucky flannel?" texts Mark

"Lucky flannel?" texts Jack,playing dumb

"Yes. You know the one I wear for good luck." text Mark

Jack smirks and strips out of his clothes and puts on just Mark's lucky flannel and takes a picture of him in just that. Mark retrieves the picture and turns bright red.

"This you mean?" asks Jack

"Please you are wearing boxers under my flannel." texts Mark, back

Jack takes a picture of his dick sticking out, they already had sex it's not that big of a deal.

"Nope. Was I supposed to?" asks Jack, innocently

"Asshole. Yes. Is this your first time wearing it?" asks Mark

"Nope. I jerked off in it earlier :P" text back Jack

" :(" text back Mark

"Marky, I will be coming soon." text Jack

"How soon?" texts Mark

"No reply. I will be wearing your flannel when I come." texts Jack

"Let me know. Pleeeasse." texts Mark

"But that's not fun." texts Jack

He smirks and puts on some boxers and pants and packs up a bag for a weekend. Then heads for the airport, he knows this will irk Mark off. But it will be fine, he gets to see his boyfriend and have sex in the same night. Mark waits patiently for his boyfriend to reply but goes to bed mad when he doesn't get one. When he wakes up though he gets a picture from Jack, he opens it to find it is a picture of Jack in the airport waiting.

"Daddy come get me and fuck me in your flannel for having me wait for you ;)" texts Jack

"You text me now to say that you are coming?!" asks Mark

"Yep." says Jack

Mark huffs and grabs his car keys and goes to the airport. He picks up Jack, who jumps into the car happily.

"I waited forever." whines Jack

"I waited forever for my boyfriend to text back." says Mark

"Sorry." says Jack

Mark looks over at him as he is driving and blushes at how cute Jack looks in his lucky flannel.

"Baby boy. Daddy is going to fuck you so good when we get to my house." says Mark

"Yay!" says Jack

Mark smiles at how child like Jack is being right now. They get to Mark's house and Mark puts Jack's suitcase at the edge of his bedroom.

"How long are you staying?" asks Mark

"A whole weekend." says Jack

"Perfect" says Mark

He kisses Jack roughly and pushes him on the bed and breaks the kiss long enough to get Jack's pants off of him. He slips into Jack without prepping him making Jack moan.

"Pervert." teases Mark

"You're the pervert, thrusting into me without prepping me." says Jack

"Yeah but you like it" points out Mark

He doesn't wait for Jack to respond instead he thrusts hard and nips Jack's skin. He thrusts into Jack and fucks him good and long for a good four hours until he has him flip over and smacks his butt playfully.

"Mark..that's going to make it hurt." says Jack

"I'm sorry baby you just have a nice ass." says Mark

Jack turns red but lets Mark have sex from behind, he moans his name and thrusts in tune with Mark. It's late before Mark finishes with Jack, he kisses Jack sweetly and rubs his back knowing that Jack was going to be in a lot of pain.

"I will go make us dinner and get you a heated compress." says Mark

"If I can even move to eat." complains Jack

"You can sit in my lap and eat, I will rub your back for you." says Mark

"Can I have a back massage?" asks Jack

"After dinner." says Mark

"Okay." says Jack

So Mark makes dinner and keeps his word afterwards giving Jack a back massage. They even have a shower together and cuddle on the couch watching a movie. Jack leans up and kisses Mark happily in a Markiplier Hoodie, while Mark is in a Jacksepticeye hoodie.

"I love you." says Jack

"I love you too." says Mark

The End


End file.
